


A Wedding And A Funeral

by wildwordwomyn



Series: Friends With Benefits [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-15
Updated: 2007-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is still Jared's 'friend with benefits'. And the term is still a contradiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wedding And A Funeral

“Jen?”.....

It was a dark and stormy night…Okay, so that isn’t true. But saying that it’s actually a sunny fall morning when you’re being assaulted with silly string doesn’t sound cool. At all. What better way to start a story, though? Even if it’s a lie? Of course, the fact that you make your living by lying is neither here nor there. Great stories begin with great first lines, and a line about silly string doesn’t work for you. It could also be that you’re being yelled at, albeit quietly, by your secret lover while you’re being assaulted with stuff that reminds you of those jelly spiders that could roll down walls in the 80’s. So you begin again. It was a dark and stormy night-.

“Jen? Are you listening to me?” He shoots you again with the string, waking you when you didn’t know you’d been asleep.

“What?!” You whisper-yell back. It’s 7 oclock and most of the world is still sleeping. You are frustrated, naked, cold, hungry and horny. No, you should amend that. You are extremely horny. You’re in his backyard. In a tent. With him. On the cold, hard, uneven ground. You’re also still drunk from last night so you’re not sure if it’s his finger in your ass or his dick.

“I take a weekend away from Sandy to spend with you and you pass out on me while I'm finger-fucking you?! Jesus!” His eyes are blazing so you know he’s pissed.

You try to be equally upset but all you can think to say is, “….Uh…….Good morning?” That response makes you wonder if you ate the tequila worm last night during your drinking session. You’d promised yourself after the last time that you wouldn’t engage in such stupid behavior ever again. Ever, ever again. Period. 

“I-. Fuck!”

With that said he huffs out of the tent, naked as the day he was born, sunlight catching his skin and making it glow. You remember then why you’d been drinking in the first place. Jay has asked Sandy to marry him. Sandy has said yes. And you…you feel your heart literally stutter all over again. Because you can’t help hating him a little. For proposing at all. For assuming things between you will remain the same. For making you come running whenever he calls. For your breath hitching when you look into his eyes each time he says your name. Mostly for not noticing how your heart breaks a little more at the sight of him when he comes back into the tent to apologize, to fuck you, to love you...

Maybe this story is a dark and stormy one after all. It certainly feels like it to you.


End file.
